Debt To Be Payed
by BlackGoblin
Summary: Murdoc had done a lot of bad things in his life, when I say I a lot I mean millions. And now his debt has to be paid with his most precious thing, when I say precious thing I mean 2D. But you cant have a band without a singer right?Mud2D Slash
1. Chapter 1

**Debt To Be Paid**

**Warning:** This is a slash (meaning 2-D and Murdoc getting it on), some swearing, zombie attacks, violence, more zombie attacks, fluff, and of course my least favorite zombie attacks.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Gorillaz, Murdoc does, duh.

**Summery:** Murdoc had done a lot of bad things in his life, when I say I a lot I mean millions. And now his debt has to be paid with his most precious thing, when I say precious thing I mean 2D. But you can't have a band without a singer right? (Mud/2D Slashy-goodness)

**Reviews get a personal response in the next chapter by the way**

----------------------------------------

**Chapter 1: Debt and payment**

"You've gone to far man" Was the only warning Gorillaz bassist got before a huge black hand picked him up by the collar of his shirt and slammed him against the wall. In the background Murdoc could hear Noodle yelling at Russel to stop and that they needed to hurry up or something like that, but the drummer shrugged the teenager off and kept his white eyes on the man before him.

"I don't say nuthin when 2D gets a new bruise, but damn man you sunk to a whole new level, he can barely walk damnit!" Murdoc blinked in confusion, honestly, which was a new thing for him, not having a clue what the black man was talking about.

"What the hell are you talking about?" He nearly spat, not hiding how angry he was getting. After all he hadn't done anything that could be considered bad by his band member's standers in the last few days.

"I'm talking about you beating the crap out of 2D!" The bigger man raised s fist to strike him "Or were you to drunk to remember that you did it?"

"Russel stop it, 2D is hurt, he needs to go to a hospital!" Noodle cried and continued to pull at the black mans green shirt. Murdoc noticed right away that the girl didn't seem to care what was happening to him, but only about 2D, which was odd since Noodle normally told Russel violence didn't deserve more violence when the drummer seeked revenge for the singer.

"I don't know what your talking about, I haven't touched the dullard in days" White eyes stared into Murdoc's miss matched ones seeking the truth, and the bassist guessed they found it since he was dropped onto the ground.

"Then who the hell beat 2D up if it wasn't you?" Russel asked and looked from him to Noodle who shrugged her small shoulders before speaking.

"We will find out later, 2D needs a hospital" The large man nodded before walking down the hallway to the elevator.

"Oi wait up" Murdoc said after a moment and scrambled to his feet and after the two. He wanted to see what all the fuss was about with brain ache. He would never admit it but he also want to know who touched the pretty boy, since the only one who was actually allowed to hurt the idiot was Murdoc "I'm a coming to"

--------------------------------------------------

Shallow breaths could be heard from the normally well lit room that was pitch black except for a single computer screen.

"Hey D you up?" Russel asked as he fumbled to look for a light switch. Murdoc sighed with annoyance and found the light switch easily, after all he had been in the bedroom more then the other two had since someone needed to get the brain dead man up for practice almost every day.

Russel gave a small thankful look, but besides that remained silent as Noodle raced over to the lump on the bed.

"She said she saw 2D crawling inside the house after going out for a small walk" Russel told the man who just pulled out a cigarette "2D refused to tell her what happened so she came to me, and I thought it was you, but you didn't do it?"

"No I didn't do it" He hissed and watched the Japanese girl slowly lift the blankets after the singer ignored her pleas to wake up. The cigarette in his mouth almost fell out at the sight of the damaged singer while Russel took a deep intake of air and let out a single swear word.

Never, not even when Murdoc hit the dullard with his car, did he see 2D so badly hurt. It looked like the thin man lost a fight with a football team only to get beat up by their wrestling cousins.

If the blue haired man had even tried to clean himself up it was hard to tell, blood still oozed out of the cuts and scratches on him. Even the bruises were colors the Satanist had never seen on the younger man before.

"2D wake up" The 15 year old cried and shook the singer gently; Russel pulled her away from the man who was struggling to take each breath after seeing how distressed she was becoming over it.

"Luv, come here" Murdoc said softly surprising Russel; the girl nodded and came to stand behind the men while her fatherly figures went to the singer's side.

"Yo D, can you hear me" A black hole opened slowly and looked at the big man above him with mild surprise in his pain filled eyes

"Wot is it Russ?" 2D asked trying to not to sound too weak at the moment, but god did it hurt. That's why he went straight to his bedroom in the first place, so that when he passed out to escape the pain he wouldn't be awoken to feel the pain for at least a few days.

"Man who did this to you?"

"And don lie, because I will be able tell if you do" Murdoc stated with his arms crossed at the end of the bed. The 28 year old lifted his head slightly to look at him and glance at Noodle before sinking back onto the pillow with a soft sigh.

He didn't want to tell them what happened; he wanted to keep it to himself no matter what would happen to him.

The singer closed his eyes and tried not to remember his walk around Kong Studio or what happened, maybe if he forgot he wouldn't have to tell his band mates who were going to get the answer out of him one way or another.

Then again he should at least warn Murdoc that some crazy guy who seemed to know him had beaten the blue haired man up.

_(Flashback)_

_The Gorillaz singer let out a happy sigh after escaping outside. Sure some would consider the scenery around the studio ugly but at times when the sun was setting and the light reflected off the broken trash it could be very pretty if your ignored the smell._

_It was times like this when everything was peaceful that the blue haired man liked to escape from Kong Studio and the chaos that went on inside it to just enjoy the serenity of that the land fill offered when not crawling with zombies._

"_You look lovely today Stuart" A rich voice stated from behind the singer making him jump and almost fall as he turned around quickly. _

_The man standing behind him seemed to have come out of no where, but then again 2D could admit to himself that he didn't notice things that quickly since he wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed._

"_What's the matter, you seem confused" the elegantly dressed man smiled wickedly and fiddled with his silky red braid that must have been as long as the singers arm._

"_Do I know you?" 2D thought hard, and raked through his memory of concerts and all the people he met in his life, but he was sure anyone dressed like a rich business man would be memorable even to him since he would have stuck out more then a mime on fire. (Which 2D had seen many times)_

"_No, but your friend Murdoc does" A sharp slap was sent knocking the frail man to the ground "And he needs to realize that his debt is going to be paid one way or another" _

"_What debt?" The singer asked slowly and rubbed his cheek as he looked up at the man who could seriously hurt him despite the fact he looked as thin as 2D himself did. _

_A feeling of dread filled the pit of the singer's stomach at the smile that was given to him_

"_He owes me his most precious thing in the world, which I believe is you love"_

"_M-me?" He stumbled not believing what the man was saying "I don fink your right, Murdoc don like me, and I'm not precious to 'im" _

_An elegant gloved hand rested on the mysterious mans face, and scarlet red eyes narrowed dangerously_

"_Really? I suppose I could have been wrong, very doubtful though, but I suppose I can re-check my facts and just send Murdoc a message since you clearly are telling the truth, or what you believe is the truth" _

"_Wot's the message?" The singer asked ignoring the other stuff the man mentioned only to regret asking when the feeling of dread increased a hundred fold. 2D became more afraid of this man then he was of Murdoc when he was in a pissy mood after waking up to find the lady he spent the night with stole his money and alcohol. _

"_Now I know I am correct in this answer, the message and the messenger will be you love" _

_(End Flashback) _

"Dullard are you going to answer the damn question?" An annoyed voice asked bringing the small man out of his memory and back to the painful presence.

"Can you hand me my pills Russ?" He asked the black man who nodded only to be stopped by Murdoc's sharp voice.

"Not until you answer the question, who did this to you"

"Come on man, he's in pain" Russel argued only to be silenced by the glare sent his way that even made him think twice about opening his mouth.

"Who. Did. This" The bassist grounded out staring at the zombie looking man who ignored his friends and continued to look at the ceiling. "Tell and you can get your pill face ache"

"Wot's your most precious fing Mud's?" The dirty man blinked in surprise not having a clue how that question had anything to do with 2D's attacker.

"Wat's that got anything to do with who hurt you?" Murdoc asked

"Nofing" The singer said quickly and rolled over on his stomach "I wana sleep"

"You should go see a doctor" Noodle said wisely now that she had calmed down, it disturbed her to see the older man breathing so ragged, and the thought of 2D dieing made her shudder. The 15 year old always worried about the man somewhat since he unlike Russel or Murdoc he had the greatest chance of being killed or seriously hurt.

Not to say she didn't worry about Russel or Murdoc, but they were more like fathers, or in Murdoc's case that drunk uncle who sad he just needed awhile to get on his feet but really stayed for months. The singer was more like a little brother who had a knack for running out in the middle of a busy street.

"Nah, jus sleep" The singer mumbled before closing his eyes, his band mates looked at each other for a second before Murdoc acted

"Oi brain ache wake your arse up" Long green tinted fingers reached out over the bed and grabbed the back of the singers red stained shirt "Unless you want to-"

"Go away!" The singer yelled and smacked the rough hand away from him before burying himself into his pillow again trying to suppress the waves of terror running through his thin body.

He did just smack Murdoc, or at least his hand. That was almost as bad as spitting in the bassist face, 2D was pretty sure he was going to die for that little stunt.

A tense silence filled the room before Murdoc growled and stomped out of the bedroom muttering obscenities as he made sure to step on the singers stuff.

"D he was trying to help"

"Yes 2D why did you do that?" Noodle asked looking from Murdoc to 2D, never had she seen the singer hit the bassist and whenever he stood up for himself that meant a certain beating from Murdoc, which the bassist failed to do.

"Please leave" Was all the singer said before pulling his blankets over his head, he was very confused and with out his pills his head and body gave him nothing but pain.

"We will call a doctor to come here" Russel agreed with that idea and followed Noodle out of the bedroom, not bothering to turn off the light.

Why didn't he tell Murdoc about the man? What if the bassist most precious thing was taken from him? 2D didn't like the guilt that was already forming in his gut. Sure Mud's had acted like a prick to him, but the man made him into who he was today.

"Which is a drug addicted singer with less thoughts then a goldfish" A familiar voice said from the shadows of 2D's room causing the singer to look up and at the speaker with a jerk.

"How sweet of you to be worried about Murdoc and protect him from my message" The red haired man said in a sickly sweet voice "But why you worry about him is beyond me, as it turns out you are not his most precious thing"

If the singer was supposed to be happy he didn't feel it

"I just thought I should tell you before I _take_ his _most _precious thing" Black holes watched the man slowly make his way towards the door torn about what to do.

Muduroc would be very angry and upset if he found his stuff gone…

"Wait" The word escaped the singer's mouth before he could think things through, but it was becoming increasingly hard to think with his throbbing head and body.

"Yes" The finely dressed man stopped and looked at the smaller man with interest mixed with amusement.

2D stumbled with what he was trying to say, not really knowing what he was trying to say to begin with

"Wot if I give you my precious fing" He said slowly noticing that the amusement on the handsome mans face grew, that was a good sign right?

"Well I don't know love, you have more than one precious thing. But I believe I can come up with a solution"

"Wot?" The singer asked only to let out a startled gasp when the man appeared on his bed and worst of all on his lap

"I think" Slim fingers brushed through the messy blue locks "You could give yourself to me"

"Wat?" 2D was confused, what did the man mean? How could he give himself to a man? Wouldn't that be like slavery or something?

A beautiful laugh erupted from the man's throat causing the singer to feel even more nervous. Sure the laugh was pretty but it had an underlining feeling that caused the 28 year old to be on edge.

"You really are special love. What I mean is that you would come with me to my home and live there forever, so you would forever be mine and all you would have to do is sing for me occasionally"

"But wat about my band? Noodle and Russ would be sad if I left"

"Trust me love, if I took Murdoc's most precious thing this band would collapse anyways and Russel and Noodle would be very sad"

The singer attempted to block out the increasing pain and think about what the mystery man was saying. Ether way everyone would be sad it sounded like, but Murdoc would have his most precious thing so wouldn't they make it with out him?

"I'll go wit you" He finally said after a few moments "But will tey be happy?"

2D was not comforted by the elegant mans assurance, but he had already said yes and the man sitting on him didn't waste time before lifting him up and whisking him away

--------------------------------------------------

A slam from the Winnebago's door echoed throughout the car park, not that Murdoc cared as he stomped through his precious car and to the refrigerator for alcohol.

Who did that good for nothing idiot think he was, smacking Murdoc's hand away. The bassist should have smacked him back, but 2D was already badly hurt by some mysterious person who he refused to talk about.

'And wat was with asking what my most precious thing is' Murdoc sat down at the small grungy table absently petting Cortez while drinking his beer 'Anyone who knows me knows it's my Winnebago'

"Are you sure about that?" A girlish voice asked startling Murdoc

"Damnit Aries" Murdoc hissed and attempted to wipe the beer that spilt on his pants off. Aries was one of the many demons Murdoc had the displeasure to meet, she appeared to be a sweet 10 year girl but really was a demon; literally she was a demon.

"Well are you gunna answer my question" the pale blond asked with a pout and dusted off non-existent dirt off her pink frilly dress

"I am sure" Murdoc nearly spat "Now get out"

"Well" Aries huffed "I was going to save you the time and pain, but now never mind. I will just give you a message instead"

"Wat message" Murdoc asked before taking another gulp of beer, today really was turning out pissy

"Your debt has been paid; you no longer owe us anything for helping you find fame and fortune"

"Wat!?" The Bassist stood not caring if he scared his raven away or knocked down his beer "How was it paid when I am standing in my most precious thing-"

Realization struck Murdoc like a lightning bolt, and it hurt just as much. The numbskull didn't ask what was his most precious thing for no reason.

"2D!" The demon child giggled before disappearing into the shadows, not that Mudoc cared as he raced out of his home and towards the dullard's bedroom.

"What is the rush Murdoc?" Noodle asked when she stepped out of the elevator with the doctor and Russel behind her. The bassist didn't grace her with an answer, but instead kicked down the singer's bedroom door.

"Hey man what are you doing" Russel asked quickly following the man who had a crazed look in his miss matched eyes.

"2D" Murdoc nearly yelled as he stomped over to the bed where a lump could be seen, for a moment relief filled the bassist, that was until he pulled off the covers to revealed that nothing was on the bed besides a pillow with a small note attached to it.

"What is going on, where is 2D?" Noodle asked looking from the bed to Murdoc who was reading the note he found on the singers pillow.

'_Your debt has been paid' _Was what was neatly written on the note in red ink, and those five words alone made Murdoc want to scream with rage and what he would never admit, sadness.

"2D is gone" Was all the bassist said to his fellow band members who were watching him while waiting for an answer to what was going on.


	2. Chapter 2

**Debt To Be Paid**

**Warning:** This is a slash (meaning 2-D and Murdoc getting it on), some swearing, zombie attacks, violence, more zombie attacks, fluff, and of course my least favorite zombie attacks.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Gorillaz, Murdoc does, duh.

**Reviewer Replies **

**ZonBiLoVeR:** Maybe he will get raped! Mwhahahahaha!

**Twiggy**: You scare me with your death threats, lol. But how could I ever kill 2-D I loves him!

**Nicalls**: I hope you enjoy this chapter

**Ashley**: I have already written all the chapters (There's three total). So the wait wont be long.

**Reminder all reviews get personal responses. Thank you for reading and reviewing!**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 2: Getting back **

"Gone what do you mean gone?" Russel asked and snatched the note away from the smaller mans grimy hands to read it, only to re-read it "What the hell is this suppose to mean?"

"What debt Murdoc?" Noodle asked as she read the note over the black mans arm, the doctor she had hired was long forgotten for the moment.

"….." The bassist looked at the bed the blue haired man once slept in and went to when he was feeling down. How would he explain this to his band mates? Better yet how could he get 2D back? Or could he even do that?

"You better answer man" White eyes widened when Murdoc brushed past him and went out into the car park screaming some girl's name. Noodle and Russel exchanged looks before following the man, ignoring the doctor who was about to leave if no one gave him patient soon.

"AREIS!" Murdoc screamed not caring if the other two following him thought he was insane or not.

He waited and listened carefully for any sign of the demonic girl, but thankfully he didn't have to wait long.

"Yes Muddsie?" The curly haired girl asked and jumped out of one of the many cars in the car park "Do you need something?"

"I want to know how to get my singer back" He snarled and restrained himself from grabbing the gloating girl by the hair. It would do him no good to ruin his only chance at getting 2D back by getting violent with the brat.

"Your singer? My isn't someone possessive" The girl giggled and walked around the bassist who forced himself to stand still in an attempted to stop himself from trembling in anger.

"Murdoc who is this?" Noodle asked and watched the girl warily; even though the girl was younger than she was she still had reason to be careful around the mysterious blond. Anyone who dared to call Murdoc 'Muddies' and not get a beating from the violent man was ether insane or incredibly dangerous in her book.

"I'm Aries and old acquaintance" She said sweetly and looked up at Noodle with bright blue eyes that screamed 'evil' to the guitarist "I am also the only one who can help you get 2D back"

"What?" The bands drummer asked not believing what he was hearing, how did this little girl know Murdoc and how was it even possible she knew what was going on when not even he or Noodle knew?

"I said I am the only one who can help you get 2D back" The girl repeated and sent a chilling smile to the black man "Sadly Muddsie here isn't well liked were I come from anymore, but I still love him"

The word love on her lips didn't sound right, if anything it sounded bitter and angry.

"What do you want in exchange?" Murdoc asked wanting to get this over soon as possible.

"Why Murdoc I wasn't going to ask for anything" She said as if she was offended the Satanist thought she wanted something, only to have her voice turn sickly sweet again "But now that you mention it I wouldn't mind having 2D autograph the Gorillaz biography I bought"

"Oh and he has to be naked when he signs it too" Aries added with an afterthought, causing the band to stare at her in shock.

"Naked?" The girl nodded

"Yep! He has to be naked when he signs my book" Murdoc eyed the girl with suspicion; sure he knew the demon liked his band but he didn't expect the price for her help to be so low. The 40 year old was expecting to sell his soul or something…

"Alright, it's a deal" He said after a moment not considering if the singer would mind being naked in front of a demon child or not "But why is the price so low?"

Blue eyes became thoughtful for a moment

"Because," She said slowly "I never got his autograph and he's my favorite of the Gorillaz. And if he stays where he is at now I won't ever get to see him, talk to him, or hear him sing in concert again"

"Where is 2D now?" Noodle asked causing the girl to revert back to her cheerfulness that was oddly evil looking on her.

"Why he is in Hell"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was warm, really warm, the singer realized when he woke up in an extremely comfortable bed that even had silk sheets, something he had never had the privilege to see let alone use.

The singer slowly sat and looked around his surroundings. The most obvious thing to him was the bedroom was going for a red color theme since everything thing that wasn't red was some type of wood, with an exception for the flat screen TV and keyboard near the couch at the far side of the large room.

'Keyboard?' The singer climbed out of bed, not caring that he was only in his underwear, it wasn't like there was anyone around to care so why should he?

With the press of the power button 2D stood and played the beautiful keyboard that felt like it was made for him.

"You like it?" A familiar voice asked surprising the blue haired man who was so involved in making music he didn't notice the entry of the other man.

"Yeah" The singer said slowly to the red haired man from earlier and took a step back away from the mysteries man and the keyboard, now noticing there was someone else in the room to care that he was in is underwear so he should care now also.

"Sorry 'bout me being in my underwear, I don't know how I lost my clothes" 2D blinked in confusion when a sly smile covered the man's face.

"That's because I took your clothes off love" A single touch was given to the singer which sent even the dim man on edge. He took another step back not understanding why he was afraid so suddenly of the man before him had a wicked smile on his face.

"Why?"

"Because love you dress so poorly, I thought it would be fun if I dressed you. Plus your body needed a fix up" 2D looked down surprised to see that all the cuts and bruises on him were gone. The singer managed to mumble thanks, though not to sure if he should be thanking the man who beat him up.

"No problem love, now try on those clothes" A single finger was pointed to the bed the singer had previously been in

He was about to ask what clothes when he turned and saw that his bed did in fact have clothes on them, very interesting looking clothes…

"I didn't notice them before" 2D said as he walked over to the bed and held up the shirt, if it could be called that. It looked more like a corset with sleeves and lots of leather straps, the pants seemed a few sizes to small for even the singer's small waist and had just as many straps on them as the shirt did.

"Well put them on love, it took me awhile to figure out what to dress you in" Not wanted to make his host disappointed 2D pulled on the clothes, and even with is small frame he struggled with the tight leather pants that left little to ones imagination.

"You look wonderful love, only one thing missing" Before the singer could ask a thin black leather dog collar with his name on the nametag was placed around his equally thin neck.

"There!" The red haired man took a step back and admired the blushing mans looks, he had been right to dress the singer in black. It contrasted nicely against his pale skin and blue hair, that and it positively made him look edible...

"But now that we have you dressed its time we talked about a few rules before we can have fun" He stated and began slowing pacing in front of the smaller man "Rule one, you may not leave this room unless to use the bathroom"

A slim finger pointed at an ominous stone door that 2D was positive wasn't there before when he first woke up.

"Second rule is that as part of the deal you have to sing for me when I wish for it, and I in return will keep you happy, fed, and safe. And the third and final rule is that if you wish for something not in this room you will have to give me something in return"

"But wat if I need that somefing to make me happy, don't you have to give it to me?" A surprised look covered the red heads face; clearly he was shocked that 2D managed to find a loophole.

The singer was dim at times but even he could say or do something smart despite everything his brain had gone through.

"Very good love, yes that is true I am obligated to give you what you want if your happiness depends on it" The man stepped closer "Very clever of you to catch that, something like that deserves rewards"

Before the singer could move the stronger man pounced, causing the both of them to fall on the bed behind.

Black holes looked up with slight fear at the man who was smiling wickedly once more again.

"Now what shall your reward be?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Gorillaz band members walked slowly behind the small girl, not saying a word to each other, but instead keeping to themselves and their thoughts.

"You guys have been so gloomy since we came in the bunker under the car park" Aries commented with a frown, she was getting annoyed with the bands behavior and mood; they weren't acting how they were supposed to.

"What do you expect, we have to go to hell to get our singer back" Russel snapped, he was tense, hungry, and thoroughly pissed at Murdoc for getting 2D in this situation.

Noodle on the other hand was not angry or hungry for that matter, she knew Murdoc made a lot of bad decisions, sure she was even sad that he got his friend into trouble, but there was nothing she could do to change the past decisions the bassist made. She could only help him fix the bad decisions.

Though, she was surprised when Aries told her and Russel why 2D was in hell to begin with. It amazed her that 2D was Murdoc's most precious thing according to the demon child, not so much that the dirty man traded his most precious thing for fame and fortune.

"Murdoc" The Asian teen said getting attention turned to her instead of the trash filled hall ways they were walking down to get to the boiler room "Are you in love with 2D?"

The bassist turned red, if it was embarrassment or anger Noodle would soon find out

"Love that idiot?! Are you crazy?! The only reason why he is my most precious thing is because he is the vocals in the band and we need 'im, if you were the lead singer you'd be were he is"

A giggle erupted from the blond girl

"Lying is bad Murdoc"

"Shut up" He yelled and stomped past them and nearly kicked down the boiler room door "And move your asses"

Another giggle erupted from Aries as she followed the angry man into the boiler room and down the stairs into the hell hole.

"He such a liar" She whispered to Noodle and Russel as the came into the Level 0 room, only to stop suddenly and look around the trashed room

"Muddsie this room is a dump, the only good thing about this room is the hole into hell" She sated and crossed her arms as she let her eyes wonder around the room. Since she was summoned by Murdoc she never actually had to go through the gate way to hell.

"And what is 'Fire Coming Out Of The Monkeys Head'?" The girl squeaked when a skull came flying out of the burning hole in the dirt floor landing next to one of the many other skulls that littered the dirt floor.

"Does it matter, lets just go" Murdoc snapped at the girl. He was P.O.ed about Noodle's question. 'Did he love 2D?' HA that was laughable, how could anyone love that brainless ninny?!

Sure the singer was a pretty boy and had talent when it came to music; the brain ache could even be considered a genius actually when it came to creating songs with meanings behind them instead of some trash about wanting to bang some chick.

Not that banging a chick was bad; Murdoc was all for that, but to put it into music was just an insult. Music was a form of art, nothing about 'grills' and 'tight rides' was art.

"Hey Muds you okay man?" Russel asked the smaller man who had drifted off into his own mind while staring into the hole in the ground "Aries jumped in, we got to follow her"

"I know that" Murdoc snapped and ignored the concern looks he was getting as he jumped into the hole. A burning sensation surrounded him for a spilt second that was everything but pleasant, but it went away as soon as it came so the bassist was fine.

Noodle took a little longer to recover, and Russel even longer as he fell onto the volcanic rock that served as a floor in the hell hole.

"Home sweet home" The girl said sweetly and skipped down the rocky road that was surrounded by nothing but flames.

"Hold on" Russel gasped and slowly climbed to his feet, this was not a good place to be if one wanted to keep there sanity.

"I suggest you keep up" Aries said sternly as she looked over her shoulder at the band members "I am keeping you safe and protected from what this place really is like, but if you stray to far you will no longer be protected by me and considered a 'free for all soul'"

That made the band move rather quickly, the surrounding wall of fire and volcanic rock that served as a road was bad enough, they had no desire to see what the true hell was like instead of the sheltered version they were currently in.

"Here we are!" Noodle wondered what the girl was talking about since they seemed to have randomly stopped. "I sense 2D's soul over there"

The band looked to there right only to see nothing but the flaming wall

"How do you know that he's over there when there's nothing but flames" The drummer asked only to get a giggle from the girl.

"I am a demon if I may remind you, and seeing innocent souls is just part of my job" Murdoc snorted, the girl before him hadn't had a job in centuries, she was just a pest; or a free loader would have been a better word for her. Sure the bassist could say some colorful words that described the girl, but he felt he needed to be a little bit civil even in his own mind towards Aries, since she did the power to read minds when she wanted to.

"2D" Aries said slowly after sending the dirty man a glare "Is an innocent soul that shouldn't be here, so he stands out, so even if I haven't been working for a while" Another glare was sent at Murdoc "I can't still find him easy"

"Ok let's go get him" Russel said simply ignoring the glares exchanged between the smaller man and the demon girl.

"Well" She giggled innocently "It's not that easy"

"What do you mean?" Noodle asked looking from her to the flaming wall

"You see the demon that has Muddsie's little love," A growl escaped the green skinned man but nothing besides that "is very possessive. So even when we do get to him there's a slight chance he won't be coming with us back"

"It's a chance will take" Murdoc snapped "Now get us in there"

"Okay" The girl shrugged and held up her hands to the wall of flames, she laughed lightly when Noodle and Russel made a move to stop her thinking that the fire could actually hurt her.

"Demon" She reminded them before stepping aside to reveal a large archway into what seemed to be nothing but darkness. Murdoc charged in bravely while his fellow band mates hesitated, rethinking weather or not they should trust the girl.

"What did you use to work as?" The black man asked the girl who smiled up at him as she grabbed his and Noodles hands.

The two Gorillaz members exchanged looks at the answer they got, wishing that they didn't ask in the first place.

"I was a lawyer"


	3. Chapter 3

**Debt to Be Paid**

**Warning:** This is a slash (meaning 2-D and Murdoc getting it on), some swearing, zombie attacks, violence, more zombie attacks, fluff, and of course my least favorite zombie attacks.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Gorillaz, Murdoc does, duh.

**Reveiwer Reply **

**GorillazbiggestfanJasmin:** I know what you mean, there arent enough Murdoc and 2-D fics. But the ones that are out there are really good.

**Kakushi Miko:** Dont go crazy...You wont be able to review again

**Nicalls:** Hope you like this chapter!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 3: Not coming **

Black eyes blinked as they watched the television, sure there was nothing on in the 782 channels, but 2D was still fascinated with the images before him.

It had been so long since his eyes were normal, and with all the pills and all he forgot how much clearer the world seemed. Of course he could see even with his eyes shoved in the back of his head, but now everything was clearer, brighter, and easier to see.

"You like your reward?" The red head asked as he stared at the singer he was sitting next to on the couch. His smile grew when the singer nodded enthusiastically.

"I luv it, and my head doesn't hurt anymore" 2D continued to watch the TV unaware of how close the other man was getting until he felt a hand on his thigh causing him to jump in alarm.

"I want you to sing" The man purred and leaned even closer to the singer causing great discomfort.

"Wat song?"

"El Mañana" 2D nodded and tried his best to ignore the head that rested on his lap as he began to sing. He reminded himself this was part of the deal, and the deal was for Murdoc... So slowly he began the sad sounding song that so many people around the world adored

"_Summer don't know me no more_

_Eager man, that's all_

_Summer don't know no more_

_He just let me love my sea_

'_Cause I do know, Lord,_

_From you that _

_Just died, yeah_" The mans eyes closed as he listened to the sad sounding voice that came out of the singer throat. 2D continued on though even though there were no instruments playing.

"_I saw that day, _

_Lost my mind _

_Lord, I'm fine_

_Maybe in time _

_You'll want to be mine_" 2D remembered recording this song with his band, he remembered how Russel really digged the song, how Noodle told him how he should sound and what his motivation was, and how Murdoc would slap him on the back of the head when he messed up. The bassist wanted the song to come out perfect, and it did in the singer's opinion after all the hard work they put into it.

His thoughts drifted to the day they recorded the music video for El Mañana, he like Russel had been so nervous to let Noodle to such a dangerous video. But Mudoc had told Jamie and them that everything would be fine, and 2D believed the cocky man

"_Don't stop the buck when it comes_

_It's the dawn you'll see_" Of course when Noodle couldn't be found after the windmills destruction he nearly died with fright and worry. But Murdoc, he seemed so calm and collected that 2D wished he was as strong as the man was. He himself was close to tears while Murdoc seemed unaffected and made sure everything continued onward even though everything and one was close to hysteria.

"_Money won't get you there _

_Ten years passed tonight_

_You'll flee_

_If you do that, _

_I'll be some_

_To find you_" The blue haired man did cry though when he found out Noodle was safe, and it was all part of Murdoc's plan to get rid of some crazy man who had been out to kill them.

_"I saw that day,_

_Lost my mind_

_Lord, I'm fine_

_Maybe in time_

_You'll want to be mine_" Surprisingly enough Murdoc didn't say anything to 2D when he broke down and cried. Nothing at all was said about that day, even to today. Maybe Murdoc did have a soft side to him, maybe not, but the singer was forever grateful that the bassist didn't call him more names because he cried. Normally whenever he cried it was because of pain, due to running out of meds or Murdoc hitting him, but the man always called him a pansy for crying no matter what the reason.

"_I saw that day_

_Lost my mind_

_Lord, I'm fine _

_Maybe in time_

_You'll want to be mine_

_Maybe in time _

_You'll want to be mine_

_Maybe in time _

_You'll want to be mine_" It was that day that the 28 year old realized and saw how much Murdoc cared for the band. It had to be love that caused the man to kill another to keep his own band safe right? Something about that changed how he saw Murdoc, sure he always looked up to the man, but something that 2D couldn't identify appeared that day and no matter how much the singer tried to suppress it or forget it the feeling would not go away

He supposed it was that feeling that made him come to the decision to go with the mystery man. 2D was well aware that what ever that feeling he had would never be returned, since Murdoc loved the band but not the band members. It was Murdoc's love for the band that would allow Gorillaz to survive, the band wouldn't survive if Murdoc lost his most precious thing and his will, but it would survive if 2D was gone.

"You seem sad" Black eyes blinked and looked down at the forgotten man who was staring up with something akin to concern, which seemed kinda funny to the singer. After all why would the man who beat him senseless suddenly care "You shouldn't think about them if they make you upset"

Black eyes looked away, once more 2D was uncomfortable, something that was increasingly happening while in the presence of the red head.

"Stuart" The blue haired man jerked his head down in alarm, no one called him Stuart, maybe Stu-Pot but never Stuart with an exception for his parents. Then again the red head had called him that when they first met.

The red haired man sat up and leaned heavily on the smaller man

"Let me make you forget about them, let me make you happy" Scarlet eyes stared straight into the blue haired mans black ones slowly getting closer. But it wasn't until a pair of warm lips touched the singers own did 2D come out of the trance that seemed to have befallen him.

"I don't like blokes" 2D pushed the man off him using all his strength and got up and away from the couch "And I don't like you"

"Your words hurt me love" The nicely dressed man slowly stood and gave 2D a look that froze his insides and made him break out in a cold sweat. "Here I give you a nice room, nice clothes, nice things, and only nice words and actions, and you still act ungrateful"

"Wat should I be grateful for?" The smaller man took a step back every time the angered man took a step forward. The air had changed as quickly as the mood did, which was not something to be happy about since the mood was negative and scared the thin man.

Scarlet eyes flashed angrily

"You should be grateful that I am trying to seduce you nicely instead of how I normally do with my bed partners" That statement floored the singer; he hadn't realized the red head was trying to sleep with him.

"Well I don't like blokes, so you can stop trying to seduce me" The neck nearly snapped when he looked over his shoulder and at the bed he had managed to back himself against

"But I want to make you happy love" The mans tone was bitter and still angry as he pushed the singer on the bed with almost supernatural strength. "Murdoc would have never made you happy, you know that right?"

"Murdoc?" 2D was confused, what did any of this have to do with Murdoc besides him being there.

"Yes Murdoc, that slut that you look up to, that you would open your legs given the chance"

"W-wat" 2D sputtered looking up with alarm at the man, sure he did look up to Murdoc but he wouldn't sleep with him!

The red head didn't respond but instead climbed on the struggling man, forcefully pinning him down so he could not escaped.

"Do you know how annoying it is to be trying to enjoy your presence when you are off in your own little world thinking about your band and what you feel for Murdoc. It makes the seduction process much harder"

"Let go!" 2D yelled when lips were placed on his neck only to let out a cry of pain when the man on top of him bit down hard.

He didn't like this that was for sure. He also didn't understand what was going on, sure the red head said he was trying to seduce him and thought it was annoying that 2D thought of Murdoc but was that really enough to cause such a drastic change?

Something seemed out of place, but the thin man didn't get to think much about it before another blood drawing bite was done to his abused neck.

"Stop" 2D continued to struggle despite the fact it did nothing but make him tired. There was no way out of this one he thought as the red head held down both his hand above his head with one hand and used the free one to take off his corset, more like rip off actually.

No one would save him; he wasn't part of the band anymore so any hope for Murdoc coming up with a devious plan to destroy the man on top of him was out the window. After all Murdoc only cared about the band, not the individual person…

That thought brought unwanted tears to the singer's eyes, after all who wouldn't cry when they realized there was no hope and their only chance of hope, their hero, wasn't going to rescue them?

---------------------------------------------------------------------

The group continued down the stone hallway, everyone but one leading was concerned that the hallway was getting them no where.

"So how do we make sure 2D comes with us" Noodle asked breaking the silence that had fallen since they entered the seemingly endless stone hallway

"Hmm?" The blond looked over her small delicate shoulder at the guitarist "I was just thinking about that. I guess my strategy would be to point out the loopholes in the agreement made between the demon and Murdoc"

"What loopholes?" Murdoc asked slightly interested in what the blond had to say

"Well, for one 2D shouldn't be in hell since he is an innocent soul, that itself is enough to break the deal made between the two of you."

"Then why are you thinking about it so hard if the solution is simple?" Russel asked almost afraid of what the answer was going to be.

"Well" She said slowly annoying the hell out of Murdoc "there might be a problem if the demon messes with 2D's soul"

"How would he do that, I thought a soul wasn't something another but the owner of the soul could mess with" The blond nodded showing that statement was true

"That is true, but this demon in particular is very forceful at getting people to sell there souls which makes the previous statement null and void since he will own their soul. Normally from what I hear about him is that he watches and read the person very carefully for a few hours before going into action using the best method to get the soul"

"What kind of methods does he use?" The Japanese girl asked getting a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach

"Sometimes just the normal 'I will give you anything you want' trick, but for harder humans he'll turn to playing off there fears and making them have no other choice but to give in to what he wants"

"How long till we reach 2D?" Murdoc asked surprising the group, he would never admit it but he was concerned that brain ache might actually be tricked into giving up his soul.

"Not long" Aries grinned and started skipping down the hall and to an ominous stone door that the band was sure had not been there before.

The blond opened the large heavy looking door with ease, revealing a simple bathroom behind the door and another large stone door at the end of the rectangular shaped room.

"Here we are, 2D is right past this door" She breathed and slowly opened the door and like the others quickly walked into the finely decorated room.

At the sound of crying four sets of eyes immediately turned to the figures on the huge bed, all doing something different when they landed on

Aires smirked when she realized the red haired demons strategy, while the other girl in the group green eyes became wide in shock.

Russel eyes went wide like Noodle's did only to become furious a second later unlike Murdoc's miss matched ones that just became furious.

"Get off him!" Murdoc followed by Russel surprised the red headed demon that let go of the crying man, who besides crying made no movement, even when the black man lifted the demon off him and threw him across the room where he hit the wall with a smack.

"Brain ache" Murdoc said roughly at the man who kept his eyes closed and refused to move even with the weight off his small body. Miss matched eyes looked the smaller man over, amazed and slightly something else to see the singer healthy (besides the two bleeding bite marks on his neck) and in leather which was not as appalling as the bassist thought it should be on him.

"Oi numb nuts open you eyes, he's not on you any more" Murdoc received a glare from Russel but ignored it and instead grabbed the singers and pulled him up into a sitting position.

"Murdoc?" 2D opened his eyes not believing what he was seeing, he thought no one was going to save him, but Murdoc saved him?

"D your eyes" The black man gasped and took a step back; Noodle also was amazed as she walked towards the bed but that didn't stop her from giving the singer a rib cracking hug.

"You are okay now" She whispered into his ear "We will go home"

"But I can't"

"Because he gave himself to me" The red haired demon grunted and slowly stood up glaring at everything in sight with his scarlet eyes. "Ask him yourself"

The Gorillaz band members looked down at the blue haired man who was staring down at his hands.

"He was going to take your most precious fing Mud's, so I gave him me so he wouldn't take it" The bassist starred down with shock, 2D gave himself up? The vulgar man couldn't even think of something to say.

"See, so I own him" The red head said with a smirk, it was then that Aries spoke up.

"If you own him then why were you trying to get his soul?" The blond asked with a sweet smile on her lips "Tell the truth now, you don't own him. Not only is it impossible to own a person unless they give up there soul but the entire deal you made with 2D was made under false pretences.

You told him he could give himself to you so that Murdoc could keep his most precious thing, but you knew that 2D was Muddsie's most precious thing and that you could not legally take an innocent soul unless they willingly came with you, and even then you couldn't keep him for long unless you took his soul"

2D stared at the little girl with amazement, the girl looked only ten years old yet she was saying stuff that confused the singer. Yet some how he managed to gain the main idea of what she was saying, this met he could go home right?

"Clever little thing aren't you" The red head said with a wicked smile that was all to familiar to the singer now "You caught me, I cant keep the singer and I was planning on forcing him to give his soul after I found out he would not take anything else I could offer"

"How'd you find that out?" The singer asked confused, he barely knew this man yet he claimed to know so much about him.

"Because love you are one of the easiest most simplest most idiotic humans I have ever met" Murdoc glanced at 2D who was looking the red eyed man in the eyes and holding onto Noodle like his life depended on it.

"But despite the fact you can go home, do you want to?"

"What do you mean, of course he wants to" Russel snapped at the man and stepped in front of him blocking the singer from seeing the man.

"Oh is that so?" 2D couldn't see the red haired man but his voice was enough to tell the thin man what his expression was "Remember what I said, they can never make you happy. Or at least he can't make you happy"

Murdoc sent a sharp look at the singer who was avoiding his gaze and instead choosing to look at Russel's back

"2D!" The singer grabbed his eyes suddenly when the man snapped his slim fingers, Noodle tried to see what was wrong but the man refused to let go of his eyes which seemed to be causing the pain.

"I can give you anything, and if you want," Russel let out a startled cry when the much smaller man pushed him aside "I can become the person you most desire"

Murdoc had to tear his eyes away from 2D whose eyes were now back in the back of his skull, and look at the red head that had caught the singer's attention.

He was furious and slightly disturbed to see the red headed demon had changed his form so he looked just like Murdoc, dirty clothes and all.

"I can be anything you want 2D, anybody you want. I won't beat you, I won't stop you from making music, I will give you everything you want and all you have to do is sell me soul"

A tense silence filled the room, and the band members became worried when 2D didn't say anything.

"Face ache you better not be thinking about his offer" The singer slowly looked at the bassist, something about that sad look made the 40 year old want to scream, maybe then the panicky feeling that filled his insides would disappear

"Why am I your most precious fing?" The dirty man blinked in surprise not having a clue how that question had anything to do with 2D's decision on.

"Don't lie Murdoc" Aries voice echoed through the room, not that anyone even spared a glance at the demon child.

"Because you're the lead singer of the band" Murdoc snapped "I already told Noodle if she was the lead singer she'd be were you are"

The feeling in his gut increased making the bassist feel like he just woke up from a night full of drinking.

"Oh" Murdoc didn't like that 'oh', it only served to make him feel sicker. And when the black holes in 2D's head turned back to the demon the satanic man knew he was going to lose the singer.

"Stuart" 2D's head jerked to Murdoc and away from the red headed man who still was looking like Murdoc.

He was very unprepaired when a pair of grimy hands cupped his face and chapped lips were pressed on his own. It was nothing like the kiss the red haired man gave him that kiss had been soft just like his lips and the man had smelt like cinnamon. Murdoc smelt like alcohol, cigarettes and cheep after shave, and tasted like it to…

But it was the best kiss in the world

"Now tell him you want to go home dullard" Murdoc snarled and smacked the singer on the back of the head after their brief kiss.

The singer nodded and turned to his kidnapper with a stupid grin on his face, he didn't care if the man beat him again because he had Murdoc as corny as that sounded.

The singer wasn't sure what would happen between the two of them, or if the kiss actually meant something to the older man, but he was happy none the less and the feeling he had gotten from that horrible filming day long ago for the older man seemed to have increased tenfold.

"I am going home with my band" The man before him turned back to normal and looked murderous

"Fine go" A deadly glare was sent at Murdoc "You cheated me, I helped you get fame and fortune and this is what I get"

"Not my fault you can't make a proper deal" Murdoc smirked as the demon became as red as his face and stomped out of the room.

"Hehehehe" Aries giggled "That'll show that young whipper snapper"

Noodle didn't comment on the fact that Aries looked younger then the other demon, for all she knew the demon could have been thousands of years older then the red haired man.

The guitarist looked over at 2D who suddenly made a strangled noise and let out a gasp of horror when the bruises and cuts that previously covered his thin frame had now returned.

"I guess that means its time to go" Murdoc nodded and in one quick motion picked the gasping man up and like his band mates followed the golden hair girl.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been three days since the singer woke up, not that the band members were really stressing over it.

The doctor who Noodle had found wondering Kong Studios lost had fixed the blue haired man up and prescribed him pain pills that as a side affect made him incredibly drowsy.

It had been two days since Aries left saying she had to tie some loose ends and get herself back to working, when Russel asked her if she was back to being a lawyer she shook her golden head and said she was now the new CEO of some corporation over in America, that apparently they majored in selling cheep goods made by Asian girls in a 3rd world countries and destroyed small towns with just their name. Needless to say Russel was speechless and a bit disturbed, Noodle on the other hand wished her luck in ruining the people who made money off of others blood, sweat, and hope, unless she was the one doing that.

Murdoc had said nothing to the girl who had told him she would be back for that naked autograph.

The bassist in question had since the four days ago had been worried, not about Aries, not about Russel or Noodle, not about his singer's health, but about how to talk to his singer when he woke up.

Murdoc was by no means shy about talking about what he thought or who he wanted to bang, and he was not going to treat the dullard differently just because they kissed. Just like he was not going to change for anyone ether, he would remain vulgar, insensitive, and a normal jackass even if he and 2D did hook up.

But the question was did he really want to be with 2D? Did the singer really want to be with him? Sure plenty of women, and Murdoc was sure a few guys might have, wanted to shag him at this very moment, but they also just wanted his fame and fortune.

The same could be said for 2D

The 40 year old sighed and rested on the end of the singer's bed, he looked over his shoulder as he pulled out a cigarette.

Maybe he was thinking too much? After all what would it hurt to give the younger man a try, he had tasted enough women to last a life time why not one man?

But then again it could end up horribly. Even though Murdoc was close to being heartless, he still had some feelings. He didn't want to get hurt, and he was damn sure neither did 2D.

"When did I start being careful" He smirked when his mind decided to blame it on him getting old.

"Muds?" A familiar voice asked causing the bassist to jump in surprise

"Damn Stu-Pot you nearly scared the shit out of me" Murdoc growled

"Can I have one" The singer asked and gestured to the cigarette as he pulled himself up to a sitting position. Murdoc grunted and tossed the man a cigarette and his lighter, they sat silently and smoked neither sure what to say.

Well until 2D opened his mouth after finally finishing his cigarette

"Are we a pair?"

"I dunno you want to be?" Black eyes that normally seemed empty or completely innocent became thoughtful

"I like you Murdoc" The singer said truthfully, though he wasn't sure it was love, but it was differently a different type of feeling then he got with Noodle and Russel.

"Then why not" Murdoc said simply ignoring all the doubts he had, if it was meant to be it was meant to be. That was that. And what he just thought did not sound gay; it was a fact of life.

When Murdoc looked back over at the singer who had become silent again he was mildly surprised to see the man had fallen back asleep with an idiotic grin on his face that normally the older man who smack him for because it looked so stupid.

But he decided against it, content to just pull out another cigarette and think about how the press was going to eat this up. Not to mention all the fans that would go crazy over this…

-----------------------------------------------------------

Aries looked around the Winnebago alarmed to see no one was in it. Destroying all the sinful corporate bastards in America was fun and all but when she got wind about the 'Gay Gorillaz' in the newspapers she decided to pay her favorite bassist a visit.

She ignored the raven that pecked at her pinstriped suit and walked out of the dirty car that smelt of things she really didn't want to think of or identify.

The demon child froze soon as she stepped out into the cold car park when the sounds of moaning came from her favorite Gorillaz member's bedroom.

'To go see or not to go see, that is the question' A sly smile came over her face 'Lets go see'

The golden haired girl giggled the entire way she skipped to the bedroom, only to let out a squeal of excitement when she opened the bedroom door to see the two figures on the bed doing…things

Thinking quickly a her small hand searched for her picture phone and in less than five seconds the giggling girl had herself a picture forever captured on her slick new phone.

Aries closed the door and eyed closed the door not caring if she was loud or not, since 2D was making enough noise to cover the sound of a bomb dropping.

"This is way better then a naked autograph" She drooled as she looked at the picture; it was a masterpiece in her eyes. And also one of the hottest pictures ever!

"And I know just who to sell this to" Her blue eyes roamed over the arching figures of the sweat covered men; after all she couldn't just keep this picture to herself. Faithful Gorillaz fans like her had to see this picture and get the chance to purchase it since no one else had yet to get of picture of the newest couple.

"God I love yaoi fans, I'll make a fortune off of this"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I wasn't sure how to end the story so I just went with this, hope you enjoyed reading. A thank you should go out to all those who reviewed and read. **

…**And I just realized something, there was no zombie attacks in this story, how odd, I wonder were all the zombies ran off to** **looks around Hmmm…**

**P.S. Do you think I should make a sequel?**


End file.
